


Use Your Imagination

by amelialourdes



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelialourdes/pseuds/amelialourdes
Summary: Luke uses his imagination and has brand new feelings.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty, smut, smut-smut.

Luke has never felt like this before. It's this indescribable feeling of lust and desire and passion and horny all mixed together. He has felt some of it in the past. As a teenager, he thought about it all the time. As an adult, or almost an adult, he had something like it with Noah. Noah was gentle and looked at him with so much love and there were times where they just wanted each other. Those times weren't often but when they happened, they were good.

But, he doesn't think that he's ever felt this way before. He hasn't even felt this way with Noah. Reid brings something out of him that is raw and hungry and every time that he sees him, he just wants to kiss the hell out of him. Lately, Luke has been thinking that he wants to do more than just kiss.

Even though he has just told him that he wants to go slowly, wants his mind to push Noah aside and make room for Reid, his body is sending him completely different signals.

They went out on a date the other night and they stood on the front porch just kissing. Reid didn't have time to shave before they went out and Luke felt the hard stubble that scratched his face and left red marks in its wake. Luke imagined that stubble moving down his body, rubbing over his chest, and down over his stomach.

Just as Luke's imagination was about to take Reid's stubble to an even lower spot on his body, Reid had to leave. Luke couldn't invite him in that time because everyone was home. Reid gave him one more kiss to last him the evening and then he left.

Good thing it was dark or else Reid would've noticed the hard-on that tented Luke's pants.

Luke has a prominent hard-on now as he thinks about that night.

Reid had a long surgery the following day and he couldn't do more than give him another good kiss before he went in to operate. After the surgery, Reid needed some well-deserved rest, and Luke promised he wouldn't call.

Well, it's the next day and Luke hasn't seen or spoken to Reid since. All he can do is think about him. He considers calling him or sending a text but he doesn't want to disturb him or his rest. Reid will call. In the meantime, Luke's in bed with the covers off, and his hand is almost rubbing his cock.

Almost.

Luke closes his eyes as he thinks about Reid. He imagines the way that his lips feel against his. They're smooth and wet. Luke sometimes catches Reid's lower lip in his mouth, briefly sucks on it before he releases it. Reid likes that and Luke moans thinking about Reid's moan.

Unable to help himself, he licks his palm, and with no hesitation, he reaches into his boxers to take out his cock. Slowly, he strokes himself as he continues his Reid fantasy.

He still hears Reid's moan and his imagination decides to get a little creative. Now he can hear Reid's moan while he feels Reid's body on top of his. Reid will kiss him the way that he always kisses him but this time there will be the added pressure of Reid against him. It will be hot and almost rough with Reid's eager hands on him.

Luke's hands will be in one place and one place only. They will be clutching Reid's hair.

Luke has a big thing for Reid's hair. His hand will immediately find a reason to play with it, touch it, and his favorite part of this fantasy? He grabs on to Reid's hair, pulling at it, tugging on it when Reid does something that he really, really likes.

Luke's free hand moves to his hair now and tugs it the way that he tugs Reid's. The hand on his cock speeds up a little but he takes pause to rub his thumb over the slit of his cock and feels the pre-cum there. He uses it to rub it over the head of his cock and speeds up his movements again.

He returns to his fantasy and continues to tug his hair the way that he pulls on Reid's. Reid will moan because he secretly loves it when Luke plays with his hair. Luke's fingers will move through the curly hair, fingertips will come down on his scalp, and he will grab him to pull him closer to Luke's mouth. Their bodies will rub against each other, feeling their hard cocks pressing against clothing (because they haven't even gotten to undressing each other yet), and they'll moan into each other's mouths.

Luke's hand begins to move faster and faster, lifting his hips up from the bed as if this is actually happening. He wishes. He begins to thrust his cock into his hand, tightening his fist for it to slip through as he quietly gasps and moans.

"Reid," he whispers into the empty room, wanting nothing more than to shout it out.

Reid will thrust his hips forward to meet Luke's cock and he'll gasp and start to tremble. Luke imagines that Reid will say his name and he can hear it now. When Reid says _Luke_ , it's that same combination of lust, desire, passion, horny, and _love_ he feels when he's with Reid.

At the thought of Reid cumming in his pants, Luke's orgasm begins, and he cums hard against his stomach. He shoots so hard that droplets land on his chest and nipples. It's a good thing that his shirt is off.

He's breathing hard, his body still trembling and recovering from his strong orgasm. He finally opens his eyes and only half expects to see his fantasy Reid there. Unfortunately, he's in his empty bed, and in his empty room.

The phone begins to ring and it startles him. Looking around his bed, he quickly grabs his shirt, and wipes his hand on it before he answers the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" he answers, completely out of breath.

"Running a marathon?" Reid guesses.

Luke's beet red as soon as hears the voice and he has to clear his throat to be able to use it. "Uh, yeah." Luke's a terrible liar so he doesn't even bother attempting to make something up.

"Liar," Reid says immediately. "What are you really doing?" Reid's voice is low and comfortable and Luke can see the smirk without even seeing his face.

"I, uh, nothing. Just ... hanging out. What are you doing?"

"Just woke up. Thought I'd give you a call."

"So, you're at home?"

"No, I woke up in someone else's bed. Have no idea how I got here," he quips.

Luke laughs and waits before taking in a deep breath. "CanIcomeoverandseeyou?"

"One more time?"

"Can I come over and see you?" Luke manages to find the courage to slow his speech down so he can say what he needs to say.

"I'll be waiting."

Reid hangs up the phone and that's it. Luke decides that this is it. There's no reason for them to keep waiting. Luke knows that Reid is the man that he wants to be with. When he's with him, he's happy. That's all there is to it. All of these feelings that he's feeling aren't only sexual. It's much, much more than that and Luke knows it.

With a smile on his face, Luke dresses quickly, and races out of the house, determined to get the man that he wants.


	2. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid uses his imagination and gets a very unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Use Your Imagination. I didn't even think that there'd be a sequel! But, y'know, thanks to _alicesprings and her little plotty idea and encouragement and cheerleading and general awesome -- here it is! Thank you so much, bb. Hope you like it. ♥ Adding it as a second chapter here on AO3!

Reid wakes up with his hard cock pressing against his comforter. He’s just had a very, very good dream. Luke Synder’s face (and body) make cameo appearances in his dreams more often than he cares to admit. Dreams usually fade away when he wakes up but he’s fully aware that he’s just had a dream about kissing a very naked Luke.

He hasn’t seen Luke since yesterday and that is the longest that they’ve ever gone without seeing each other since they've been together. Luke frequently appears at the hospital to say hello to him, at Al’s to have dinner with him, and they even run into each other at Reid’s favorite take out place which has become Luke’s favorite take out place. Normally, Reid would find it all annoying but it’s Luke and he can never complain about seeing too much Luke.

His eyes dart around the room as if someone can hear the sentimental thought. Once he’s sure that the coast is clear, he gives himself permission to keep thinking about Luke. Well, since he’s thinking about him, he may as well call him.

Luke sounds like he’s been running or working out and the thought of a sweaty Luke only makes him harder. He agrees to come over and Reid hangs up the phone.

He’s just left his house so that gives Reid about fifteen or twenty minutes to do what he wants. He should get rid of this erection before Luke gets there. Reid briefly imagines Luke at the door, Reid’s cock pressed against loose boxers, and ... and Luke would probably run the other way. He wants to take things slowly and Reid respects that. Luke’s right in saying that when it’s right, it’s going be right. It's also going to feel really, really good. Reid’s going to make sure of that.

He’s imagined their first time together several times, in several different positions, and in several different locations. His mind usually drifts during boring administrative meetings or when he wakes up from naps with a raging hard-on.

He thinks Luke will feel more comfortable if their first time is in a bed somewhere. It will be either Reid’s bed or Luke’s bed. He's briefly entertained the idea of holing up in a hotel room but if Luke associates hotel rooms with Noah and Reid has to hear about it again, he probably won't be able to get it up.

There’s going to be nervous energy but a lot of heat.

Reid always feels a lot of heat when he’s around Luke. How can he help it when Luke looks the way that he does all young and innocent. He has those full perfect lips, soft, smooth skin, and Reid’s sure that he has a great cock too. He’s brushed up against it a few times in the past.

Reid’s not really particular about cocks or asses. Okay, he likes a good sized cock and a great looking ass. Luke’s got both. One time, they were making out on the couch in Reid’s apartment and Reid managed to reach down to grab his ass before his pager went off to interrupt them.

If they hadn’t stopped? Reid’s sure that he would’ve had Luke’s hand on him too. They wouldn't get interrupted by any of Jacob's toys this time. Even if they did, he'd toss it aside so that they can continue making out.

He imagines his lips moving to lick Luke's pulse point. His lips attach there as they bite (because he thinks that Luke will like it a little rough) and suck a dark mark in his skin. Reid's never been the possessive type but when it's Luke, sweet, innocent, oblivious to other admirers Luke, he thinks that a mark may be considered a necessity.

When Reid's satisfied with the mark, he'll pull away, reach for Luke's hand, and take him into his bedroom. The door will close behind him and he'll get to kiss Luke again. They'll finally be alone, finally in a bedroom with some privacy, and finally together.

Reid moans because the thought is making him unbelievably hard. Glancing over at the clock, he sees that another five minutes have passed. His erection still isn't gone and Luke will be over soon. Pushing the covers aside, he pushes his boxers down around his thighs, reaches into the drawer for the lube, and quickly squirts some into his palm. Putting it back into the drawer, he lies back in bed again, and places his hand on his cock.

His imagination comes to life again, continuing where it left off.

In Reid's imagination, he'll kiss Luke, push him on the bed, and land on top of him. They'll both be hard and Reid will make quick work to remove their clothing. Luke will try to help but he'll be trembling, shaking, maybe a little nervous. It has been a while for him. A while is probably an understatement. But, the last thing he wants to think about is Luke having sex with Noah Mayer.

Shoving Noah out of the way (he wishes), he returns to Luke, and removes his shirt, pants, and underwear to reveal his broad chest, erect nipples, masculine chest hair, and his eyes travel down to the transplant scar. Luke's told him about it but he's never seen it until now. Reid's lips will move down to it, kissing it, feeling the skin against his lips, and he'll watch Luke's face. The Luke in his imagination enjoys it.

Just the idea of an aroused Luke turns Reid on. His hand stays still as he pumps his hips forward, closing his eyes and imagining the slick, wet feeling is really Luke's mouth. His hand tightens around his cock and he imagines what Luke's tight ass is going to feel like. It'll be better than this. It'll be better than wet fingers and the friction of a tight fist.

Reid moans again as he begins to fuck his hand, his imagination skipping to the part where they really get together.

He'll prepare Luke's ass already using both fingers and tongue. After working him open, his cock will press inside of him, and it'll be everything that Reid's dreamed about. It'll be better than the dreams. It'll be real.

Reid's not much of a talker in bed but he can feel his lips mouthing Luke's name, almost saying it out loud. His hand works his cock, twisting his wrist in just the right way, and he releases a low groan. His eyes dart to the clock and he realizes he's running out of time. He uses his reserve thought, a thought that he uses when he needs some quick relief in the shower.

He thinks about the feel of Luke's hard, thick cock inside him. He thinks of Luke's big hands grabbing his hips and thrusting hard inside of him.

That's all it takes. Reid's body tenses as he moans into his empty bedroom, feeling his come on his hand and stomach.

Collapsing back against his bed, he takes in several deep breaths, enjoying the fleeting images one more time.

Then the doorbell rings.

"Shit," he quickly moves away from the bed, grabbing several napkins from a late night snack to clean up with. After throwing them away, he pulls his boxers back up, pulling on his jeans, and slips on a shirt. Throwing his door open, he yells, "I'm coming!" Quickly buttoning his shirt, he runs a hand through his hair, and opens his door to see a disheveled Luke Snyder on his doorstep.

Luke's hair is half sticking up, half flattened against his head, jeans crumpled, and shirt wrinkled. His hands are in his pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Taking in his appearance, Reid raises both eyebrows. "Are ... you okay?"

"Never better," Luke releases a breath as he speaks and walks into the apartment.

Reid closes and locks the door behind him before turning around. Before he's able to do or say anything, Luke leans in to kiss him. This is more than a "hello, hi" kiss. Luke's mouth doesn't move away from his and Reid finds himself bringing his hand up to press against the back of Luke's neck to keep him where he is.

"Uh, what's going on?" Reid asks curiously when he pulls away to look at him.

"I don't wanna wait anymore," Luke blurts out.

"Wait, what?" Reid's sure that he's hearing things.

Luke slowly walks toward Reid, not stopping until they're chest to chest. Luke's fingers move through his hair, his eyes following the movements of his fingers before he looks into Reid's eyes. "I don't wanna wait anymore. Please, Reid."

Reid's lips crush Luke's in a heated kiss, that one plea making him want nothing more than to do whatever Luke wants. Reid's arms wrap tightly around him and Luke's hand stays in his hair while the other presses flat against Reid's back.

They stand there just kissing for a couple of minutes before Reid reluctantly pulls away from him. Reaching for Luke's hand, he holds on to it, and leads him into the bedroom. Katie can come home whenever she wants and he doesn't need yet another interruption. Well, honestly, he doesn't care if she sees them naked on the couch. The only thing that matters to him right now is an eager and willing Luke.

He has a moment of deja vu when he closes the bedroom door behind them.

Luke stands there, hands back in his pockets as his eyes roam around the room. It's his first time in here and Reid knows it won't be the last. Reid walks toward him, eyes taking him in again, and he lifts his head to make eye contact.

Luke smiles and moves his hands to Reid's shirt, when he's close enough, to unbutton it. Reid's head dips down to capture Luke's lips and they kiss as they begin to remove each other's clothing. Luke pushes Reid's shirt off of his shoulders, Reid lifts Luke's shirt up and over his head, and he swallows.

He remembers Dallas and a half-naked Luke answering the door.

"What?" Luke asks when Reid hasn't moved, still holding Luke's shirt in his hand.

"I was just thinking about how much better you look without clothes on," Reid smiles and Luke laughs.

"So do you," Luke returns the sentiment as he begins to unbutton Reid's jeans.

Once they're loose, Reid just pushes them down with his feet, and steps out of them when they're pooled at his feet. Luke looks at him, looks at all of him, and Reid's instantly hard. He can't help but notice Luke's gaze lingering on his cock.

"Now it's my turn to stare," Reid tells him and undresses him until he's naked in front of him. Luke's cock is bigger than he thought it would be. He's almost fully hard and all Reid wants to do is wrap his mouth around it. Luke really is a tasty hot side dish. No. Main course.

Reid pushes him back until he hits the bed. Luke takes a seat and then pushes himself back toward the center of the bed. Reid follows him, pressing kisses to his stomach, his chest, and finally his lips. Luke's hand comes up to cradle Reid's head in his palm and Reid shifts his body so that he's directly on top of Luke.

Reid's cock is against Luke's and Luke groans, followed by a chuckle. Reid pulls back, a curious expression on his face. "And what's so funny about this?"

"I was ... I was thinking about you earlier and it went just like this," he admits.

"You were thinking about me? Tell me more," Reid smiles before he buries his face in the crook of Luke's neck, licking and biting there.

"I, uh, I was -- I was in my room and thinking about you. I was touching myself and thinking about you." That makes Reid pull away from what he's doing to look at him in surprise. "What?" Reid swears that he sees him start to blush, a hue of pink of his cheeks that's turning a darker shade the longer that Reid watches him.

"Me too," Reid blurts out. "Just before you got here. I didn't wanna answer the door in that condition."

"Yeah?" Luke breathes out, licking his lips. "You were thinking about me?"

"Who else am I gonna fantasize about?" Reid has to quip.

"Shut up and kiss me already," they both smile and Reid makes sure that he's thoroughly kissed as requested.

It's a few minutes later when Reid pulls away from him. He moves to kiss his cheek, jaw, the side of his neck, over his collarbone, stopping to play with his nipples. The sound that Luke makes when Reid plays with his nipples is indescribable. So, Reid licks, sucks, and gently bites each nipple for a couple minutes each until Luke is moaning his name.

Pulling away, his fingers slide up Luke's sides, his thumb pausing on that scar that he's only seen in his imagination. When Reid looks up, Luke's looking back at him, and their stare is intense. Will Luke want him to touch it the way that Reid thinks he will? There's only one way to find out.

Shifting his body, his fingers continue to move over the slightly raised skin, and his mouth follows. His tongue darts out to feel it, to taste it, and Luke, to his surprise, moans when he does that.

Luke's story behind the scar is unbelievable but he's spent enough time in Oakdale to know that shit like that can actually happen in the real world. It kills him that any of it actually happened to Luke. The thought alone makes Reid feel that protective pull that he always feels when he's with Luke.

Moving away from the scar, he impulsively leans forward again to kiss Luke. Luke doesn't mind, still smiling when Reid pulls away. Reid can't help but smile back at him. Reid thought that he'd be more nervous about this, not as content. But, they've both waited long enough for this. There's nothing to be nervous about.

Reid moves down again, pressing a kiss to Luke's stomach, and moves even lower to align with Luke's cock. Not wanting to wait any longer, Reid holds his cock in his hand, and licks around the head of Luke's cock before he sucks on it. If Reid was turned on with the sound of Luke's moans while he played his nipples, it's nothing compared to the sound that Luke makes when he's sucking his cock.

Reid experiments. He tries moving fast and then slow. His hand strokes him as he sucks on his cock and that's the combination that Luke likes best. Luke's writhing in bed, his fingers in Reid's hair, gripping him when Reid does something that he likes, and when Luke's close, he tries to pull away. Reid places his hand on Luke's hip to keep him down. Reid's not slowing down and Luke's stopped fighting it. He cries out, Reid's name on his lips, and Reid's pleased to hear how vocal he is. Luke spills into Reid's mouth and Reid doesn't miss a drop, sucking him until there's nothing left.

When Luke begins to settle down, Reid pulls off of him, and crawls up to meet his lips, slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth to give him a taste of himself. Luke sucks on his tongue and groans as he pulls away. "Wow," he says breathlessly. "You ... you swallowed."

"You noticed," Reid chuckles before kissing him again. "Did you like it?"

Luke nods, "That was so fucking hot. No one's really ever ... not like that. Do you like it?"

Luke's curious and Reid wants to satisfy that curiosity. "I like the taste of you."

Ducking his head, Luke smiles but tries to conceal it. "Thanks. I'd like to try you sometime."

"Later, if you don't have anywhere you need to be."

"I don't."

"Good," Reid captures his lips again and they kiss heatedly.

"I wanna feel you, Reid," Luke whispers against his lips. "Inside me."

He doesn't have to say it twice. Reid's ready for this. He's more than prepared for it. He takes the lube from the drawer and a condom. Reid glances down between their bodies and sees that Luke's already getting hard again. The only makes Reid want him more. Using the lube on two fingers, he keeps his eyes on Luke as his fingers move between his legs. Finding Luke's hole, he begins to slowly push those fingers inside.

It's not as difficult for Luke as he thought it'd be. "Been using my fingers," Luke reads his thoughts, groaning as Reid's fingers move in deeper. "Imagining that it's you," he moans again, spreading his legs.

Reid's fingers slide in until they're both inside. Then, Reid begins to move them in and out as he leans in to kiss Luke again. Kissing Luke is one of his favorite things to do. He'll even go as far as to say he likes kissing Luke better than he likes sandwiches. That's the ultimate declaration of love as far as he's concerned.

"Reid, I ... please," Luke gasps as Reid's middle finger thrusts deeply. He must've hit that spot inside of him. "Oh god, please. Fuck me." Those words coming from Luke's mouth makes Reid want to spontaneously combust.

Pulling his fingers out, he makes a grab for the condom, rolling it over the length of his cock, and using a little more lube. Once he's positioned on top of Luke, he positions his cock, and slowly begins to move his hips forward. Slipping past that first ring of muscle, Reid groans. Luke's body just wants to suck him in, take him in quickly, and as prepared as Reid thought he was for that, he isn't.

He needs a minute to adjust and Luke's hand moves to the back of Reid's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It relaxes him and when he's sure that he won't come, he thrusts in again. Whenever he moves forward, Luke moans, and Reid's so concentrated on that. Reid's hearing these sounds and noises for the first time and he commits them all to memory.

Reid's never had these kind of thoughts before. Ever. With Luke? All bets are off. Any rule that he's set in place for himself are thrown out the window. Luke takes those boundaries, makes him step over them, and forces him to drop those rules that he's lived by for years.

Reid thought that their first time would be frenzied, hurried, all anticipation, speed, and force. It turns out that this isn't something that he could've imagined. It's better.

Luke moans his name every so often and his hand remains in Reid's hair, the other hand splayed against Reid's back, and his legs locked around Reid's body, giving Reid the freedom to move in deep with Luke so open to him.

Luke's heels press against Reid's body, wanting more. Reid gives it to him in long, quick, and hard thrusts. Luke's crying out for him and the headboard of Reid's bed is tapping against the wall repeatedly with the force of Reid's thrusting. Luke's words are all encouragements of "harder", "faster", "right there, right there!" Reid follows, gasping when he realizes that he isn't going to hold out much longer.

The end comes too soon for him when Luke's hole closes in around his cock, the friction too much for him. Luke's fist takes his cock in hand and with a couple of strokes, it's over for him too.

They experience their orgasms together, bodies trembling with pleasure, and Reid moves down on top of Luke when it's all over. Luke's legs relax and fall against the bed.

They both catch their breath, Luke's fingers now gently stroking Reid's hair, both resting in comfortable silence until Luke speaks, "That was ... incredible."

Reid releases the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "And you're surprised by this?"

"Reid," Luke chuckles, slapping his arm with his free hand. "I mean it."

Reid lifts his head and nods, leaning in for a kiss. "It was ... incredible," Reid agrees, using Luke's tone. Through the teasing, the sentiment is sincere. "You really are something else, Mr. Synder."

At the use of Luke's last name, Luke smiles widely, and nods, "So are you, Dr. Oliver." Luke pulls him down for another kiss, licking Reid's lower lip before taking it into his mouth. "So, how long before we can do that again?"

They laugh and Reid pulls away to look at him, thinking that their first time trumps anything that he could've ever come up with during a masturbatory fantasy. This vision of a satisfied, content, happy, and eager Luke is better than anything he could've imagined.

Reid's never really had a filter between his brain and his mouth and the small amount of restraint that he has dissolves when he looks into Luke's eyes.

Taking in a breath, he replies, "No rush, Luke. We have plenty of time."

"Hours?"

"Days."

"Months?"

"Years."

Smiling widely, Luke kisses him again, slower, not as frenzied as before.

There's no rush. They have the rest of their lives.


End file.
